


This is All We Know

by iamsejinma



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff without Plot, M/M, also boo is pining, also just a teeny tiny hint of jicheol bc i'm a jicheol trash, and Seungcheol is the best wingman, hansol is so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsejinma/pseuds/iamsejinma
Summary: Today is the start of the semester and Boo Seungkwan is not physically, emotionally and psychologically ready for the hell that awaits him for the next 6 months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this was supposed to be posted for Seungkwan's birthday which is, like, 6 days ago. OTL.  
> I know, I'm sorry, but adulting is really hard orz. Seriously  
> Anyway, enough rambling about my adult-ing woes, so this is a short drabble-ish fic to celebrate Boo Seungkwan's birthday. YAY!!!!   
> actually there is supposed to be a coherent plot here somewhere but it just turned into Verkwan's shameless flirting (though I'm not really sorry for that)   
> ANW. I hope you enjoy this short fluffy (?) fic.

Today is the start of the semester and Boo Seungkwan is not physically, emotionally and psychologically ready for the hell that awaits him for the next 6 months. He barely passed the last semester alive, only the sheer will to survive left in his weary body.

Ah good old times.

He sighed heavily and tiredly dragged his feet across the corridor of doom on his way to his first class. God forbid, the subject that he has to take had to be an Advanced Algebra class which all students are required to take to get full credit.

He tried to hold off taking it in vain hopes that he might miraculously be save from being damned by that subject. But now he regrets that decision since he now has firsthand experience on how his major subjects are slowly going to become more demanding as time goes by.

Also, getting all of his needed subjects is harder than before, so much so that he had to get in line at the asscrack of the morning just to get this subject, albeit being a very crappy schedule at that. I mean who the hell is sane enough to take a Math subject at 7 in the morning?

Not Boo Seungkwan that is.

This semester is proving to be not good for Seungkwan.

But then again, where would a Music major like Seungkwan use stuff like differential equation in his life?

He double checks his schedule before making his way towards the designated room of his first class, Room 321. There are only a few people inside, which means he can freely choose his designated seat for the rest of the semester.

He chooses the seat on the second row, nearest the door and hopefully just out of the professor's viewing range. He fixed all of his stuff to make it look like he is ready to learn (HA!).

The other students slowly trickled in, most of them looked like they're first years, which makes sense because students tend to get the harder Gen Ed subjects before all of their major subjects, except Seungkwan that is. _("Yes Jihoon I am regretting all of my life decisions now. Stop nagging me!")_

Somehow, he stopped berating himself when he saw the person who just entered the room. Wait, okay scratch that, he has never regretted every single life decision he has ever made, more than he does at this specific moment.  Because the person he has been seeing right now, who is Chwe Hansol by the way, looked around and just stared straight into him.

Why is this is happening to him now? He internally cried and thought about whatever the hell could his past-self had done wrong for him to experience this?

It's not that Seungkwan hates Hansol. It's actually the exact opposite of that.

To say that he is absolutely smitten by Hansol is an understatement. He had barely met and talked to the guy but every time he does, he is left into an incoherent mess.

This is the exact reason why he tries to avoid the other male profusely, much to his friends' befuddlement. Well, everyone except Jihoon who saw right through him the first time. Thus, he was the only one who is aware of how awkward and smitten Seungkwan is. While Hansol remained painfully oblivious at Seungkwan's internal struggle.

It is proving really difficult to avoid Hansol, though. Mainly because they have the same circle of friends. Also because, his hyung and friend, Jihoon had become very close with his roommate, Seungcheol , who just happens to be Hansol’s best friend. But he tries his best not to cross paths with his crush and so far he was slightly succeeding with that endeavor.

Well, up until now.

He internally groaned when Hansol sent him a tentative smile before making his way towards Seungkwan. His cheeks warmed up as he gets to be within a few feet from Hansol, and gosh he looks really _really_ handsome, it’s so unfair.

“Hey, Seungkwan.” the half-American greeted Seungkwan cheerfully, his face lighting up with delight. Seungkwan croaked a half-hearted greeting. He can see the way Hansol’s face fell slightly and felt immensely guilty for that. He knew that the other male rarely tries to put effort in talking to other people.

“Sorry if I seem rude, this is class is just too early for me.” He tried to excuse lamely. He felt infinitely better when he saw Hansol’s face brighten up again.

"Is someone sitting here?" the other male asked gesturing towards the empty seat beside Seungkwan. He is tempted to rudely say that there is but he is not an asshole. A drama queen yes, but not an asshole.

He shook his head blankly before fidgeting nervously in his seat. He tried to discreetly wipe the sweat off his forehead before settling on his seat to try and look comfortable.

As soon as the other male settled beside Seungkwan, he cleared his throat obviously trying to make the situation less tense than it really is.

"I didn't know you were taking Advanced Algebra this semester." Hansol started politely, Seungkwan ignored the seemingly permanent warmth on his cheeks whenever the other male so much as look at him.

"I need to take it before we get to third year, or else I won't have the time for it anymore since I'll be swamped with majors by then." He hoped he doesn’t as stupid as he thinks he does.

But he can't seem to feel the embarrassment he usually feels whenever he realizes that he has been rambling. Maybe it’s because Hansol looks at him like he has been saying the most interesting information in the world,

The intensity of the gaze makes Seungkwan's brain melt into puddle and his heart beat erratically.

"So uhm. What about you?" he tried to steer the conversation by diverting the attention towards Hansol. He knows that Hansol is a fairly quiet person and does not like to hold long conversations. He vainly hopes that this is just an attempt of politeness from the older male because he is not sure whether he can survive a whole semester of blundering heartbeats and stomach full of butterflies.

"Same reason actually." Hansol smiled softly, "I don't think I can survive a semester with all my demanding majors next semester."

Seungkwan smiled and nodded politely but he made no move to say anything else. He gulped and tried not to wince at the obviously tense atmosphere.

Thankfully, they did not have to fill the silence when the professor walked into the classroom slamming his notebook on the desk table placed in front of the room.

The sound of the notebook hitting the hard oak table reverberated throughout the room silencing all the students inside.

"Okay so I presume that this all of my students. So let's start this class shall we?" the professor shouted even if the classroom was in complete silence. Oh god, he is one of those professors who would needlessly shout in lectures, Seungkwan thought morosely.

He must have let out an ~~embarrassing loud~~ whining noise because Hansol looked at him curiously. Seungkwan looked at the other male with wide-eyes like a deer caught in headlights, or something. However, the strange glint on the other man's eyes looked oddly comforting, as if saying that he understands what Seungkwan is internally crying about.

"Guess we'll have to bring some earbuds tomorrow then?" Hansol whispered quietly, leaning towards Seungkwan so as to not be heard by the professor.

He willed himself not to blush at the proximity between him and Hansol. He gulped and cleared his throat before saying bashfully at Hansol, "I guess so."

Then Seungkwan realized that they had, somehow unbelievably, had a silent conversation with only so much as exchanging stares.

_Oh god_ , Seungkwan internally screamed, _“Are we turning into Jihoon and Seungcheol?”_

Just as Seungkwan was about to revel with that realization, he was stopped when Hansol giggled lowly, Seungkwan snapped his head at that sound. Seriously, he must have looked stupid while talking inside his head.

“I don’t know if we can compare ourselves with those two.” Hansol said whilst his lips are trying not to split into a face-splitting grin, “Well, not _yet_ hopefully, “ the half-American muttered under his breath, to which Seungkwan wasn’t able to pay his minds off to because-

Holy Jisoos on a bicycle, did Hansol just hear him say that out loud?!

Judging by the way Hansol is still trying to stop himself from giggling and his eyes carrying that bright mischievous glint. It’s safe to say that Seungkwan did say those words out loud.

Curse his seasonally-non-existent brain to mouth filter.

He has never felt embarrassment this strong that he wishes that he can magically disappear out of this classroom and hopefully forever.

Then Hansol had the half-mind to to bite his lips as if trying to stop himself from smiling. But this just caught Seungkwan more off-guard because, by gods, that gesture should be made illegal, for Seungkwan's sanity.

If only Jihoon can see him act like this blushing high school student who had met his crush (which is true except that he is not in freaking high school now for God’s sake), he'll never hear the end of that.

Hansol sent him a wide smile and Seungkwan nearly died inside. His traitorous heart is thundering wildly, as if trying to run away and escape from his chest. He had even ridiculously thought that Hansol and everyone within a kilometer radius can hear it thumping loudly.

"Excuse me lovebirds, but could you at least wait till the end of the class before you flirt with each other?" the professor shouted at both of them, making them both jump away from each other’s space. Seungkwan blushed profusely both at the implication that they both seem to look like they are flirting and at the realization that they had inched closer towards each other that they are only a mere inches away. Personal space completely non-existent between the both of them

Wait, are they actually flirting though?

Seungkwan was about to brush off that ridiculous thought and file it on a specific folder inside his brain named, ‘Boo Sweungkwan’s Utterly Silly Fantasies with Chwe Hansol Vol. 5.’

But then he saw Hansol turn his head forward, towards the direction of the professor and smiled charmingly "Sorry sir, I guess I'll just continue later."

Then he turned back towards Seungkwan and winked.

It was anticlimactic how Seungkwan just sat right there whilst gaping openly at his seatmate for the rest of the period while the class just went on. As if Boo Seungkwan’s world wasn’t completely shaken by whatever just happened earlier.

“WHAT.”

 

**END**

 

Seungcheol saw Hansol smiling at something on his phone. He took a peek and saw that it was a message thread with someone, which suspiciously looks like Seungkwan's number. He can't confirm his suspicions because Hansol immediately hid his phone from Seungcheol's sight.

He sent a smug smile at his dongsaeng, "So, did it work?"

Hansol smiled wistfully before nodding shyly, "Tell Jihoon-hyung thanks for telling me his schedule."

“Hey I helped you too kid!” the older male said defensively, proceeding to put Hansol in a headlock whilst messing his hair. “Fine, thank you for asking Jihoon-hyung about Seungkwan’s schedule. Please stop messing my hair!”

Seungcheol finally lets go and clapped the younger male's back encouragingly (and quite painfully), "No worries Hansol-ah. You go get him!"

Hansol smiled gratefully at Seungcheol before looking back at his phone only to see a text message from none other than Boo Seungkwan.

“Seriously dude, you’re so whipped.” Seungcheol commented, but he is smiling that proud fatherly smile he always has on whenever he is happy for his friends.

“It takes one to know one, doesn’t it?” he quipped back, to which Seungcheol just shrugged whilst smiling wistfully as well, most probably thinking about his roommate Jihoon.

No one has to know that he basically had to beg Seungcheol (and by extension Jihoon) to tell him Seungkwan’s schedule for this semester, so he can incidentally take the same subject -

_[“- because learning is important, what are you snickering about Seungcheol-hyung? Do you want me to tell Jihoon-hyung about that time you-mmphh”]_

And well, no one has to know that he had already taken this same subject in his first year.

Also, no one but Seungcheol knows that Hansol has to basically ask every possible person who could switch class schedules with him just so he can have the same subject with a certain Boo Seungkwan.

And, well, maybe he’ll let Seungkwan know that he has been basically crushing on the cute music major ever since Orientation day.

But that can come later. For now he can enjoy the random and the not-so-random encounters with the cute Music major.

And maybe, hopefully, it can bloom into something much more.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know it seems slightly awkward at some point. I'm still trying to work on the dynamics between Seungkwan and Hansol bc god knows I've been writing too much Jicheol that I completely forgot how to write about my other ships. OTL .  
> So I guess you can expect more Verkwan in the future because this is really fun to write (and who knows maybe I'll finally be able to update that other Verkwan fic that is still very much WIP atm OTL. I'm really sorry about that)  
> So anyway, I really hope you liked it!  
> And if you have anything to tell me, please don't hesitate to comment or to tweet at me on twitter @iamswejinma. ♥  
> [I swear I am trying my best to respond to you guys. I'm just a big ball of awkwardness sometimes, again I'm sorry for that]  
> ANYWAY. BYE.  
> *runs*


End file.
